


Ramblings of a Mad Fangirl: Work 1/?

by AnAngelNamedErika



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, ノラガミ | Noragami, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Other, Ramblings, You can take his idea and run with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelNamedErika/pseuds/AnAngelNamedErika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something to get off my chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings of a Mad Fangirl: Work 1/?

Demons are not as completely evil as many would love to believe. Rather, their natures are as varied and ambiguous as humans' are. Of course the whole evil outlook is based on the fact they eat souls. But let me say this: if your entire biology was wired to only accept one food source, would you risk starving yourself, succumbing to your primal instinsts, and killing more than was necessary?  
No, you wouldn't-- and you'd be a liar if you said otherwise.  
But you must also see the world of the otherworldly-- the Far Shore-- is not as cleanly cut as to be sectioned off into equal segments; it's not just demons, humans, and spirits-- there are those who walk the fine lines of each. Those who are both demon and human are called ghouls; those who are neither god nor human are ajin; and those who walk the fine line between god and demon are often called shinigami.  
One would think, since these poor souls aren't entirely one entity, they would be tormented by their contrasting natures. But let me remind you that all of us have a little bit of "demon" and "god" inside of us, so these "poor souls" were rather unaffected. That wasn't to say these folk weren't being tormented by something else, however. Their torment was discrimination, even outright hatred. They were feared, thought to have no redeeming qualities whatsoever.  
When you see these beings' point of view, you'll see that they cannot resist their biology lest they do something of greater damage; and beyond that you'll see they do have redeeming qualities.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, you ask? If nothing else, it's to get it off my chest. This story-- or exposition, rather-- was a little tumor amongst many, and to cut it out was to put it to text. This "story" has little significance to me, so you may use it as you may. But to stroke my little self-esteem, will you at least put a little note that says "based of AnAngelNamedErika's idea" or something to that affect?


End file.
